Teenage Instincts
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. A confession of messy teenage love, once it starts, it is hardly easy to contain.


The lack of RK fanfics to read around here is killing me! I think that's what's pushing me to work faster XD If anyone who likes RK, please and here I truly ask all of you RK supporters out there to write some RK! (For my personally health and for the sake of dragging in more RK fans... -evil snicker-) But I don't own as always.

One last note: This fic is in honor of my summer vacation... QuQ

XXX

**Teenage Instincts**

XXX

He lowered his sword, the blood settled on the dusty ground. The sound of the machines was winding down to a quiet murmur. The sun's reflections were hexagonal shaped sparks dancing at the edge of his vision, the blood gleamed in a pool on the sand and the heavy dust was a toned down gold.

And then he saw Rabi's translucent tears, trickling a lonely trail from his green eye.

The salty liquid slithered a path down his cheek, and their eyes caught on the same gaze. Green widened as blue blinked in slight confusion, he swiftly turned to run the other way. His boots crunching on top of the dying corpses, their blood evaporating dark drops in the heated air. His long legs curved as he sprinted off in the first direction he snapped his head to.

Kanda was left in a daze, standing there, wondering what the seemingly idiotic red head had himself caught up in this time. His hand tightened just slightly on Mugen, the metal handle dug into the joint of his fingers. He sheathed Mugen back into its hilt in one smooth motion. Watching the figure run its way across the bloody field, he started after the red head in a slow jog of annoyance.

The sun continued to shine and the cicadas sung their song.

"Shit!" The word left his lips in one raw sound as he pumped his legs past their exhaustion point, his arms matched the motion and he ran further away from the battlefield. The unhealthy grass a yellowing green beneath his soles.

"Shittt…!" This time the single sound was stretched longer as if to emphasize his point. He shook his head as he stopped abruptly, the world spinning in circles across his vision. Panting at the lack of oxygen he tried to soothe his erratic breathing.

The trees rustled around him in a calm manner, opposed to all the different things that swirled in him. He couldn't believe it, after all how could he? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Nothing was going according to plan, absolutely _nothing_. None of this was fair in his case. The dirt was a deep brown and his back was soaked with sweat.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! This can't be happening!"

He tore his head band off and threw it to the ground in frustration, it landed in the sandy dust, all noise silenced by the heavy material. Gentle footsteps sounded out as they got near, he wanted to run but he knew his legs could barely even stand, his limbs felt stiff and heavy as he registered the sunny burn on the back of his neck.

"What the hell, Rabi?"

He walked towards the lonely figure standing in between the trees; the black and white jacket was stained with flickers of crimson. He heard the other speak, profanities without a threat tumbled from his lips, none of it was directed at anyone in particular except maybe the intense burning of the sun on them both.

"Shit!" His boots stomped at the ground, the sole scuffed, kicking up the dirt. Grabbing at his hair he crouched down, desperately he wanted to bury his head into the soil and never see the daylights again, clamping his hands over his ears, he tried to muffle all other noise.

The sound of his heartbeat intensified and he let go, hands dropped to the ground, his fingernails brushed at the dirt.

"Rabi." He called out to the man crouching over again, so he has resorted to avoiding all the turmoil he had finally registered. Kanda really wanted to roll his eyes at the other's childish behaviors but it would have little effects since the other was facing the opposite direction.

"Shit Yuu!" He didn't turn around but the tears were long since dried on his cheeks. He shouted in mixed feelings of both frustration and disbelief as the words left his lips.

"I think I like you!"

And then he started to mumble words that neither of them would really bother to decipher.

"I don't know what happened? Oh man… I am so sorry! It was never supposed to be like this! I wasn't supposed to like you but I think I do. Yuu! I don't know what is wrong with me!" He panicked; his hands shook lightly as he pulled as his hair, red strands stretched beyond its capacity before a few of them snapped. He lowered his head before muffling a groan with a hand to his mouth.

He picked at the dust that settled on his uniform before calmly commented. "Get up Rabi." The glaze in his eyes seemed even enough and nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Hm…?" He turned his head, loose red hair fluttering with the simple movement. He glanced up and blinked, the mess in his head cleared slightly for the moment, he stood up after his command, hesitance still in his awkward stance.

"I said get up."

"Yeah, I heard that." Rabi waved a pale hand in the summer heat.

"Then let's go." Kanda turned to leave as if it was the most obvious thing there could be. Rabi screeched out a sound that almost seemed impossible for a human being to produce. "Yuuuuu!"

"…What…?" He paused before deciding that it would be simpler to just turn around and face the red head.

"Didn't you hear?" Rabi finally stopped pulling at his hair, his hands releasing the stressed strands of fiery red that could accompany the bright glow of the sun.

"I am not deaf." He flatly retorted with a deepening frown, indicating that he did indeed heard the unlikely confession of messy teenage love in the summer light.

"And?!" He gave a wild motion with his hands.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, this is so messed up!" Rabi gave a groan as he bended down to pick up his headband.

"Tell me about it." Kanda muttered to himself as he watched Rabi smacking at his black and green headband to get the dust out.

"You are such an idiot!" He shouted upon hearing the other's lack of care. He cupped his hands around his mouth before hollering into the summer heated air. "Insensitive fool! Kanda Yuu is an idiot!!"

It echoed in the air before reverberating between the thin green leafs.

"_I_ am the idiot?" Kanda asked incredulously as he brushed a few strands of black from his narrowing eyes. "Look at who is the one running away to the middle of no where?" He gestured to their surroundings before giving the red head an annoyed glare of blame.

"Of course you are the idiot!" Rabi stomped over, now more annoyed than shocked. "I just _god damn_ confessed to you and this is how you react?!"

"Oh shut up, Rabi! You've got no right!" Kanda placed his hands on his hips as he watched the other walked closer. "We are in the middle of a fucking war here and you tell me you _like_ me?"

"You think I want to?! I am a Bookman Apprentice! A fucking Bookman Apprentice, Yuu! Don't you understand?" Rabi stressed on his title before he tossed his hands in the air in surrender; the heat waves in the air didn't help their flaring tempers. "The last person I want to be in love with is _you_!" He jabbed a finger into the other's chest with the last note.

He pushed the other's hand away in a huff. "Well, thank god we share the same feelings." Kanda's glare hardened as he retorted, voice icier than before.

"And to think I like you, Yuu-_chan_!" Rabi's eye turned from desperation to annoyance until it finally rested on a shade of green frustration. He gave a dry laugh that didn't help to soothe his raw vocals. "This is such a joke!"

"No really!" Kanda sneered back; twigs snapped in half as he took a step back, Rabi followed. Emotions were flying, the summer heat burned at their brains, frying away each nerve until the very last one finally snapped.

Kanda instinctively reached out, his fingers wrapped around the red head's elbows. Their eyes stayed in focus but there were no longer any more barriers between them; it was just raw emotions, one layer after another masked by nothing but a thin hazy shadow of confusion. Rabi was pulled forward, he grabbed a fist full of warm black fabric similar to the ones he had on.

Their lips touched, rough skin against equally rough skin marred by the days in battle.

Red against pink, inexperience along with the clumsiness of their young years. Their long fingers tightened around each other, knuckles turned white as teeth knocked against teeth while tongues clashed in misunderstandings still unknown to the two. The bruising forces behind each push and probe of the tongues were misinterpreted in the language of love.

They really had no clue at what they were doing.

If lucky they were only acting on instinct.

Pulling back, their eyes averted the others. Kanda wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the red head's taste across his pale skin. While Rabi rubbed at his lips with the back of his gloves, leaving behind Yuu's flavour that would surely linger on the material for days. Tinges of pink colored their cheeks, but they both blamed it on the summer heat.

"Sor—" Rabi started but was cut off as soon as the first syllable left his still rosy lips.

"No need." Kanda pulled at the cuffs of his uniform, hoping to straighten out the heavy creases in his black and white material. "It wasn't your fault."

Rabi blinked in surprise, not at all expecting this sort of dry comfort; the lack of care in his voice made it all the warmer. "…I guess so." Rabi shrugged as a bright grin slowly but surely evolved on his face; he readjusted the headband on his head.

"It... won't happen again." Kanda pulled up his collar despite the burning weathers as he started to strut away, confidence now back in his steps. Neither of them could be sure whether that sentence was directed at the other or simply himself.

"Really, Yuu?" Rabi caught up easily as he took a few large strides with his long legs; the two walked on the same level now, footsteps matching each other's in a steady rhythm. "Our first and last time, eh?"

"It was nothing but teenage hormones anyway." Kanda let out before increasing his steps. And then he paused, just a few seconds that was barely there before his steps was back in tune. He tossed a few words at the red head walking right next to him. "I still hate you though."

"I know." Rabi just followed; smile stretching into a full out sunny grin. Easily he slung an arm around the other's shoulders, pulling him closer with a loose grip. "But too bad I can't share the same feelings this time."

And as if on instinct, Kanda ignored the urge to push him away and Rabi's arm was left right where he put it, pale fingertips grazing at the nap of Kanda's exposed skin almost in a caring manner.

XXX Kuro

Oh this one was so much fun. :D The sunshine, the fight, the angry words here and there, and especially the messy kiss. It just felt so young and bright! (I am not old... but I just had an urge to point out messy teenage love XD) The whole concept was really new to me, and I think the moral of this story is: You can't help whom you like, no matter how much of an asshole they really are. XD Review?


End file.
